Valentine Gifts
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little D/V Valentine romance. Vala's intrigued by a gift from Daniel. Fluff.


Title: Valentine Gifts

Author: spacegypsy1

For/tags: Daniel/Vala. Fanfiction, LJ 2011 Month of Love

Rated: PG-13

Word Count: 1562

Synosis: A little D/V Valentine romance. Vala's intrigued by a gift from Daniel. Fluff.

-o0o-

"What's that?" Daniel's brows dove and he screwed his mouth tight eyeing the object as if it were an Asgard head sucker.

"Well, Daniel, it's not going to bite you. It's a box of candy. A traditional gift to a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. I researched it, you know. You can get them everywhere! I found this one when I got Muscles to stop at the grocery so I could pick up some..."

"Boyfriend?" The archeologist raised his brows and sent his mouth into a dubious slant.

"Uh huh." Pigtails thrashing, her head bobbing, Vala insisted. "That's right. I've told everyone, so you can't deny it. Now...what you need to do is go out and get twelve roses, red, with thorns and leaves and all and I'm not really sure what that part symbolizes, but the red roses are expected. OH! They have to have long stems. Come in a white box with a red ribbon. I haven't seen any like that, but if you look it up online I'm sure you can find them. I'll be in my room painting my toenails."

"Vala..." he sounded perturbed and had that tone that clearly stated he was about to not only deny, but set some things straight.

She whirled back around towards him, eyes narrowed into slits. "Daniel. Don't say a word. You kissed me, wildly, with teeth and tongue and a bit of feeling me up. Therefore...you are now officially my boyfriend. Get over it, get to it, and get my Valentine roses before it's too late!"

He opened his mouth looking as if to refute, but that dark wing of an eyebrow of hers shot up to heights intended to send fear into the heart of anyone bold enough to argue. He was not one of those. "Right. Roses. Red. Twelve. Long stem. With leaves and thorns still attached. Got it!" Daniel grinned. She was right. He'd kissed her just as she'd described. He'd done it completely cognizant of the repercussions.

She grinned back. Then looked at her watch. "You know, darling, it's been almost twelve hours since we kissed." Vala sent him a saucy 'I've got you where I want you' wink and once again pivoted towards the door.

"So? What do I do with the Valentine present I got you before I realized it was supposed to be roses?" Daniel's grin grew to spectacular proportions when she skidded to a dead halt.

Greatly outdoing any Whirling Dervish, Vala nearly levitated she turned so fast. "What! Where? Where is it?"

She'd approached his desk at break neck speed and he pulled back thinking she was about to crash into him. Which she nearly did.

Recovering from near annihilation via Vala in excited mode, Daniel returned to his journal. "Well, I have to get the roses, so I guess I'll take it back."

"Back where?" She propped herself up on his desk, her hip inches from his journal. Her hand open and fingers splayed across the pages.

"To the store." He fought to keep from laughing. Sometimes, Vala Mal Doran could be adorable beyond belief. That was initially what had him kissing her. _Resistance is Futile_ took on a whole new meaning with her.

When he'd kissed her...nearly twelve hours ago, he had hopes of taking this slow, but knowing full well where it would end up. She, that spider, would devour him, the fly. And he'd go down with a smile. He was that crazy about her or admittedly, he was in love with her.

Knowing she stared deadly laser beams at the top of his head, Daniel made notes in the margin of his journal. Code. Nobody knew his code. Not one soul on this or any planet knew it. That's why he could write things like, _she's adorable. _Or...the one from last week. _She's so F*!ing irritating. _The '*!' were entered as the symbols they are. It was enjoyable for him to blatantly toss in some recognizable symbols misleading those who would try to peruse his writings.

"Daniel! What store? And can I have it?"

"The jewelry store. Why do you ask? I thought you wanted roses."

"I do...did. Can't I have both?"

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" He finally looked up.

It took her a second to respond, she had to recover from those blue eyes that held a hint of humor and something else. Something wonderful. "Hmmm, not really. Because, darling, it's been a difficult trek from stealing the Prometheus to stealing your heart. So. I think I deserve both."

"What makes you think you stole my heart?"

"Hmph, remember darling I was on the receiving end of that kiss."

"Right." Reaching in his drawer he pulled out a small gift, wrapped in shiny red paper with a tiny little white ribbon and a tiny little bow sitting squarely on the top.

She squealed so shrilly he flinched. "Can I open it!"

"At dinner tonight. I made reservations."

Biting her lip she studied the box. She'd seen enough Tau'ri TV to give her pause as to what exactly was in that little box. They'd only shared one kiss – well, actually two if she counted the one on the Prometheus that started the whole thing - and as everyone knew, Daniel Jackson was not known for sudden proposals of any kind. "I gave you your candy. Can't I open it now?"

"No." He put the box back in the drawer.

"If you let me open it now, then I won't need the roses." A good bargain she thought.

"Nope." _Wow,_ he thought, _when was the last time I had the upper hand with her?_

"What," she purred as she went down on her elbow, cocked her head just so, and continued with her lips a breath from his, "if I promise to be good? Very, very good tonight. I mean at dinner," sighing Vala licked her lips.

Daniel's eyes closed slowly and he swallowed loudly. _ So much for the upper hand! _"Dinner," he managed to force out calmly, his eyes springing open wide, "will be at a very, very fancy restaurant, which requires very, very, dressy clothes. Probably makeup, dandied up hairdo, and those toenails you were going to paint."

"Oh my gods!" Vala jumped up and disappeared out the door.

Elated by his triumph, Daniel set his mouth in a smug quirk and dropped his delighted eyes to his journal.

"WHAT TIME!"

He flinched, his smug quirk turning into a gasp, "Son of a bitch!"

"Ops sorry. What time?"

-o0o-

Setting the dessert dish aside and resisting the urge to lick it, Vala rubbed her palms together. "Done. Now. Present?"

He'd been watching her eat the delicately plated dessert as if it were a steak. Sitting back, wine in hand he'd stared in awe, breathing a bit erratic and totally turned on by the way she devoured it. With every bite he wanted to take it from her mouth into his.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"My other Valentine's present?" She'd received the roses when he'd stopped by her quarters to 'pick her up' for their date.

"Oh, right." He dug into his pocket and unceremoniously handed it over.

Vala's body language changed instantly. She sat up straighter, while ducking her chin ever so slightly. Her eyes flicked from the box to Daniel and back again. She took large visible breaths, her cleavage rising with each inhale and falling with each exhale.

His gaze followed the rise and fall and he wanted to warn her...'it's not what you might think in that little box', but he would let her discover it for herself.

Misty gray eyes lifted, and his blue eyes followed. They stared, each knowing things between them had taken a drastic turn. And each showing with their eyes the excitement capitulation brought.

"It's small." He finally whispered and Vala looked at the box. "So that you can wear it undetected. Open it, Vala."

It was barely out of his mouth before she ripped the paper off and opened the small box. "It's...it's pretty." Chin still downward, Vala lifted her eyes in question as her fingers plucked the small gold charm out.

"It will easily hide."

"And these little pyrogliptics?"

Laugher erupted as Daniel took the charm from her. "Hieroglyphics."

"Where do I hide it?" Holding her palm out she asked, "And what do the squirrely little pictures say?"

Placing the charm in her palm, Daniel smiled. "Hide it on your dog tag chain. And it says... three words."

"Three...three words?"

"Um hum."

"And they are?" Her eyes were the epitome of doe in headlights.

Daniel reached across and gently laid his hand on her face, fingers combing into her hair. "I love you."

Blinking furiously to combat the gathering tears, Vala smiled. "And, darling, where can I get one of

these for you to wear...that says, "I love you, too?"

~END


End file.
